Project:Chat/Logs/17 August 2018
23:42:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" circles are hexagon wannabes 23:42:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Umm 23:43:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" How does that make sense 23:43:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well 23:43:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in a 2d space 23:43:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what way do hexagons... well, fill the most space as possible? 23:43:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in a hexagon pattern 23:44:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think circles may or may not do the same 23:44:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" as in like 23:44:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i might be dumb 23:45:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" They don't fit together at all :V 23:45:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mean the closeest they can be to fitting together 23:45:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the most densley packed they can be 23:46:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Not really 23:46:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ugh 01:02:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" urgh 01:03:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @everyone 01:13:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Why? 08:42:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oi 08:42:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" for geometry do <@!181829457852628993> 08:42:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" our boi fallen has some knowledge there 08:43:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/469482449576001556/469502817556627467/unknown.png 08:43:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" look at this 08:43:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" something from the matrix 08:43:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fallen made it 08:43:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" be proud of fallen 08:44:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" he stronk geometric boi 08:44:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" its a stellation 08:44:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" goddam 08:44:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" but still looks interesting 08:45:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" a strange topology polylink 08:46:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Zathsu during merge 1940 colorized https://imgflip.com/i/2g1e5f 08:47:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Zath: lets split this idea page 08:47:37 <Özün_Oldun> ialmost a year later/i 08:47:37 <Özün_Oldun> Zath: fuck go back 08:48:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" whaat idea page 08:48:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wait wot 08:48:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" was dcow once a page 08:50:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Well, in a sense, could be 08:50:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon%3AFan_Ideas_Page 08:50:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" That's where the diep ideas born back in very old days. 08:50:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Gloppop Me = BURGERKING FOOT LETTUCE 08:50:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" look at the number on the page 08:51:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" "%3A" supposed to be a colon but eh. 08:52:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ! ! ! 08:52:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" remember the grey egg 08:52:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" which was a bug 08:52:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" <@!181829457852628993> man you should readd the gray egg 08:52:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" it was aesome 08:52:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" like 08:52:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" the green square of arras 08:53:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ehh gray egg doesnt exist anymroe 08:53:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" and it is actually rock 08:53:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" <:fp:478633827913302024> 08:53:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ii mean those enneagonal walls./i 08:54:21 -!- GellyPop has joined Special:Chat 08:54:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" I thought the bridge crash 08:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Don't use emojis. 08:54:53 -!- GellyPop has left Special:Chat 08:55:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" whoops sorry 08:56:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" It's okay. Just don't do it again. 09:14:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fallen 09:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you could make it like 09:15:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" really op 09:15:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but also very rare 09:15:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" like 09:15:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Boss 09:15:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" rare 09:27:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" alright what happened 09:27:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" is there light blue hexagon things in CX's arras 11:13:07 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:01:35 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:16:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:29:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 12:30:01 Hey! 12:39:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wow arras is laggy rn 12:40:01 It's always laggy 12:42:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it's much laggier than usual 12:42:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" everyone's a trapper/necromancer here 12:42:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 50-65% server speed 12:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" when normally it bottoms ouy at ~74 12:43:19 Well then. 13:11:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" funny thing 13:12:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" my personality is similar to that of deadpools 13:12:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but worse. 13:12:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" also hi en 13:12:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" and ye 13:12:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" arras super laggy 13:12:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go on fallens server if you dont want lag. 13:15:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:15:48 Activity. 13:15:57 It's not dead after all. 13:16:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" indeed 13:26:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" honestly i'm bored as fuck 13:26:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyone up for some terraria 13:31:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" <@218014795671142400> 13:31:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" shit 13:31:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wrong ping 13:32:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Loll 13:41:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fighter 13:41:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" do ya wanna get on the server or some shit 14:18:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" OH NO 14:48:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 14:48:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://imgflip.com/i/2g1xnh 14:49:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Curc" Oh hecc 14:50:30 Everyday someone adds up or changes name in Discord. 14:50:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" meaning? 14:51:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" auf? 14:52:35 May I ask who Curc is? 14:54:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" curc is curc 14:56:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" A curc is a curc, you can't say it's a half 14:56:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" BUT FIRST WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT PARRAREL TIDALS 14:57:13 Let's go stir up hell, shall we? 14:57:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" sure 14:57:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but thats my server so 14:57:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" be careful 14:57:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I do build up alzheimers for 12 hours 15:08:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" 65 years* 16:24:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey 16:24:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alz is ice, right? 16:25:09 Yeah, it's Tudor. 16:26:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" then... 16:26:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" 9... 9... 9... 9... 9...* 16:26:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" get it?! 16:27:02 Portal reference? 16:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes. 16:27:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" maybe. it wasnt that good of a joke 17:18:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" IS THAT A 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 I HEAR 17:18:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN 17:18:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Announcer = Hitler confirmed 17:19:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 17:58:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hsuhs 17:58:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" does anyone wanna play terraria for fucks sake 17:58:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i love terraria 17:58:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but i managed to break it 17:59:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" so you have no terraria anymore 17:59:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yep 18:00:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" also 18:00:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" check my profile 18:00:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Good job 18:00:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i have something special there 18:00:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I did 18:00:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 18:00:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and there's nothing 18:00:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i am very good at breaking things 18:00:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wrong 18:00:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" there's a badge 18:01:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 18:01:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" click my profile and do "View profile" 18:01:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hypesquad bravery or something 18:01:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ye 18:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What does it do 18:01:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What does it mean 18:01:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" it means im apparently brave 18:01:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 18:01:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cool 18:01:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" A bit too brave 18:03:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" honestly i chose to ditch and leave shit alone and apparently i'm brave 18:03:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" lmfao 18:03:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" yep 18:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" sounds legit 18:03:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 18:04:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ice/i 18:04:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hmmm 18:05:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" iputs boss in shower/i 18:05:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i/i 18:05:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oops 18:05:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" itells guard to give me a glass of juice/i 18:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i5 mins later/i 18:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" iboss dead/i 18:05:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" FOR FUCKS SAKE HANS 18:05:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" I SAID A GLASS OF JUICE 18:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" NOT GAS THE JEWS 18:06:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's kinda racist 18:06:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iexplodes, respawns/i 18:06:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah kinda 18:06:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but thats ice for ya\ 18:07:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" "kinda racist" 18:08:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you're new to ice 18:09:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" im not 19:08:54 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:36:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Royalbaby" gasp 19:38:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" gasp 19:48:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Royalbaby" 'spams \ key until i become an arena closer and then i one shot kill that abomination' 21:33:58 So... 21:34:09 Everything settled? 21:34:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Uh 21:34:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Whaddya mean by settled 21:34:51 I mean, no more conversation. 21:35:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah, it's pretty dead 21:35:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 21:35:33 Pretty much expected. 21:39:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey ice 21:40:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k nvm 21:40:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 21:40:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 21:40:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Useful ping 21:41:09 What is the new WikiaNotification thing in the bottom right corner? 21:41:18 I have never seen anything like that. 21:41:40 And 5 people even said it was pretty good. 21:43:25 Scratch that. 21:56:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" rude 21:57:08 Actually yeah. 21:57:11 What is that? 21:57:29 "The animation is pretty good." What even is it? 21:57:36 The WikiaNotification. 21:59:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz again/i 22:04:33 Well, it's time to go. 22:04:45 Have a good day/night. 22:05:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kbye 22:06:15 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 08 17